


Rise to Victory

by strivaria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strivaria/pseuds/strivaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure where it originally came from, but I found this particular Atlantis pic here: <a href="http://pandora19.wordpress.com/2008/04/14/great-tv-theme-music/">http://pandora19.wordpress.com/2008/04/14/great-tv-theme-music/</a><br/>The font I used for the author and title is Fantaisie Artistique: <a href="http://www.dafont.com/fantaisie-artistiqu.font">http://www.dafont.com/fantaisie-artistiqu.font</a></p></blockquote>





	Rise to Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rise to Victory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119457) by [musesmistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress). 



____spacer____

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where it originally came from, but I found this particular Atlantis pic here: <http://pandora19.wordpress.com/2008/04/14/great-tv-theme-music/>  
> The font I used for the author and title is Fantaisie Artistique: <http://www.dafont.com/fantaisie-artistiqu.font>


End file.
